dream_sentaifandomcom-20200216-history
Katie (Paw Patrol)
Biography Paw Patrol Katie is a young girl who works at the Adventure Bay Pet Parlor. She is loving and caring and also has a pet cat named Cali, who she is usually seen with. Katie is a young tomboyish girl who works as a pet groomer and doctor at the local pet parlor. She is seen to be a big sister figure to Alex. Rescuers and Paw Return of Hero Taisen Cho Super Hero Taisen Z Super Sentai VS. Miniforce Super Hero Taisen X Digitalers VS. Rescuers and Paw Chou Super Hero Taisen X *''to be added'' Hero Sentai Rescue Paw VS. Paw Patrol Mighty Pups Levi and the other Rescuers come to see what is happening and who are the Mighty Pups as well as finding who is behind this. Net Movies? Super Hero Taihen Z Video Game There are No Japanese Paw Patrol Games Personality Katie cares about animals and makes sure they are healthy, well-bathed, and happy. Katie is kind, loving and caring. Relationships Forms - Rescue Changes= :Main Article: Rescue Changes As a Rescuer, Rescue Cyan has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for Females. She's also been known to take on powers of past male rangers, with the suit becoming a female version of its previous design. *Kirenger (female version) **Attacks *** Appearances: - DenziYellow= *DenziYellow (female version) **Denzi Punch Appearances: - VulPanther= *VulPanther (female version) **Rolling Panther Appearances: - GoggleYellow= *GoggleYellow (female version) **Ribbon Sparks Appearances: - DynaYellow= *DynaYellow (female version) **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite Appearances: - Yellow4= *Yellow4 **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge Appearances: - Yellow Flash= *Yellow Flash **Prism Batons - Yellow Mask= *Yellow Mask **Shadow Clone **Life Aura Appearances: - Yellow Lion= *Yellow Lion (female version) **Lion Bazooka Appearances: - Yellow Turbo= *Yellow Turbo (female version) **Combination Attack Appearances: - FiveYellow= *FiveYellow **Weapons ***Five Blaster ***Melody Tact ***Super Five Ball **Attacks ***Brother Attack Appearances: - Yellow Owl= *Yellow Owl (female version) **Bird Blaster **Bringer Sword Appearances: - TigerRanger= *TigerRanger (female version) **Saber Daggers Appearances: - KirinRanger= *KirinRanger (female version) **Weapons ***Dairen Rod ***Qilin 9-Part Whip ***Great Wheel Blade **Attacks ***Heavenly Time Star: Time Reversal ***Qi-Power Bomber ***Qi-Power Shoot Appearances: - NinjaYellow= *NinjaYellow (female version) **Secret Sword Kakuremaru Appearances: - OhYellow= *OhYellow **Weapons ***Twin Baton ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Lightspeed: Splash Illusion ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack Appearances: - Yellow Racer= *Yellow Racer **Gokai Kurumagic Attack Appearances: - MegaYellow= *MegaYellow **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ***Mega Sling ***Multi Attack Rifle **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 4 Appearances: - GingaYellow= *GingaYellow (female version) **Weapons ***Starbeast Sword ***Mechanical Blade Kiba ****Kiba Knives **Attacks ***Howl of Thunder ***Thunder Sweep ***Flash of Ginga Appearances: - GoYellow= *GoYellow (female version) **Weapons ***V-Lancer ***Go Blaster **Attacks ***Brothership Smash Appearances: - TimeYellow= *TimeYellow (female version) **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***VolVulcan ***Voltech Bazooka **Attacks ***Press Re-Freezer ***Vector End: Beat Defender Appearances: - GaoYellow= *GaoYellow (female version) **Eagle Sword **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword Appearances: - HurricaneYellow= *HurricaneYellow (female version) **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru ***Quake Hammer **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance Appearances: - AbareYellow= *AbareYellow **Weapons ***Aba Laser ***Ptera Daggers ***Dino Bomber **Attacks ***Hissatsu: Dino Dynamite Appearances: - DekaYellow= *DekaYellow **D-Shot **D-Stick Appearances: - MagiYellow= *MagiYellow (female version) **Transformation Devices ***MagiPhone **Weapons ***MagiStick ****Bowgun **Spells ***Jii Magika ***Jinga Maguna ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai **Attacks ***Yellow Thunder Appearances: - Bouken Yellow= *Bouken Yellow **Weapons ***Bucket Scoopers ***Scope Shot ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Scooper Phantom ***Hyper Concrete Appearances: - GekiYellow= *GekiYellow **Weapons ***GekiTonfa ****GekiTonfa Long Baton **Beast-Fist Techniques ***Fierce Ki Infusion Appearances: - Super Mode= *Super GekiYellow **Weapons ***Transformation Grip Super GekiClaw **Beast-Fist Techniques ***Super Cheetah Strike Appearances: }} - Go-On Yellow= *Go-On Yellow **Self-Changing Mantan Gun **Racing Bullet Appearances: - Shinken Yellow= *Shinken Yellow **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ***Land Slicer (deleted scene) **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash Appearances: - Gosei Yellow= *Gosei Yellow **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Rockrush **Weapons ***Landick Claw **Attacks ***Gosei Shining (w/ GoseiPink) Appearances: - Gokai Yellow= :"Gokaiger!" ―Transformation announcement *Gokai Yellow (Male) **Weapons ***Gokai Sabre ****Gokai Gun Final Waves *'Gokai Slash': Gokai Yellow's preferred finisher. Inserting a Ranger Key into her Gokai Saber, Gokai Yellow either performs an energized slash or flings an energy blade at an opponent. Appearances: - Yellow Buster= *Yellow Buster **Transformation Devices ***Morphin Brace **Weapons ***Sougan Blade Appearances: - ToQ 3gou= *ToQ 3gou **Transformation Devices ***Transformation Brace ToQ Changer **ToQ Ressha ***Yellow Ressha Appearances: - KiNinger= *KiNinger (female version) **Weapons ***Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou **Nin Shuriken ***KiNinger Shuriken ***OtomoNin Shuriken: Dumpmaru ***Goton Shuriken Appearances: - Zyuoh Lion= *Zyuoh Lion (Female) **Arsenal ***Zyuoh Changer ***Zyuoh Buster **Attacks ***Zyuoh Slash : After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Lion and the other Zyuohgers transform into a giant claw that slashes the opponent. During the fight with Amigard, Zyuoh Lion performed an alternate version with Zyuoh Shark where an aura resembling a beast's fangs manifests around the opponent and chomps the opponent as the two Zyuohgers first perform a jumping downward stab followed by a lateral slash. ***Zyuoh Shoot : After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Lion shoots a spinning cube shaped energy blast, similar to the Zyuoh Buster's normal projectile but larger and more solid. Appearances: - Instinct Awakened= In his form, Zyuoh Lion gains a pair of lion claw gauntlets that he uses to scratch his opponents as well as to perform a lightning charged super slash. Zyuoh Lion, along with the other Zyuohgers in their Instinct Awakened forms, is able to channel his power along with Zyuoh Gorilla's power into a gigantic fist that Zyuoh Gorilla can use to smash down onto the enemy in his attack. Arsenal *Zyuoh Changer *Zyuoh Buster Appearances: }} - Kajiki Yellow= *Kajiki Yellow (Female) **Arsenal ***Kyutama ****Kajiki Kyutama ***Kyu Buckle ***Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster ***Kyu Slasher **Attacks ***Dorado Crush (ドラドクラッシュ Dorado Kurasshu): Kajiki Yellow performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster. ***All-Star Crash (オールスタークラッシュ Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): Kajiki Yellow performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. ****Kyuren All-Star Crash (キュウレンオールスタークラッシュ Kyūren Ōru Sutā Kurasshu, Nine Union All-Star Crash): An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. ***Ultimate All-Star Crash (アルティメットオールスタークラッシュ Arutimetto Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. ***Dorado Impact (ドラドインパクト Dorado Inpakuto): Kajiki Yellow performs six or a series of powerful slash attacks with the Kyu Slasher. ***All-Star Impact (オールスタースインパクト Ōru Sutā Inpakuto): Kajiki Yellow performs a supercharged energy attack with the Kyu Slasher alongside his fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: - Lupin Yellow= Arsenal *VS Changer *Lupin Sword Appearances: }} - Other Colors= *Big One (female version) **Big Baton **Big Bomber Appearances: - Battle Cossack= *Battle Cossack (female version) **Command Bat **Penta Force **Cossack Hurricane Kick Appearances: - ChangeMermaid= *ChangeMermaid **Mermaid Attack Appearances: - Blue Dolphin= *Blue Dolphin Appearances: - ShishiRanger= *ShishiRanger (female version) **Great Wheel Blade This form is exclusive to All Green!. - NinjaWhite= *NinjaWhite **Secret Sword Kakuremaru This form is exclusive to a promotional presentation for Dream Sentai Battle: Dice-O. - NinjaBlack= *NinjaBlack (female version) **Weapons ***Secret Sword Kakuremaru **Hidden Style Attacks ***Shooting Star Appearances: - MegaSilver= *MegaSilver (female version) **Silver Blazer Appearances: - GingaRed= *GingaRed **Mane of Fire Appearances: - GaoWhite= *GaoWhite **Belle Claw Appearances: - DekaRed= *DekaRed (female version) - MagiRed= *MagiRed (female version) **Weapons ***MagiStick **Spells ***Jii Magika Appearances: - MagiMother= *MagiMother **Weapons ***MagiStick **Spells ***Gokai Jijiru Appearances: - Bouken Pink= *Bouken Pink **Hydro Shooter This form is exclusive to Heroic Sentai Rescuers VS. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie. - Zubaan= *Great Sword Man Zubaan (female version) Appearances: - GekiRed= *GekiRed (female version) **Weapons ***GekiSaber **Beast-Fist Techniques ***Gun-Gun Bullet Appearances: - Go-On Red= *Go-On Red (female version) Appearances: - Shinken Red= *Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru **Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou Appearances: *'Shinken Red' *'Princess Shinken Red' - Kyoryu Black= *Kyoryu Black (female version) Appearances: }} - Kamen Rider OOO= * This form is exclusive to a Super Hero Taisen. - Metal Heroes= * This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. }} - Super= - Armored Mode= :Katie gain the ability to access armored mode when Tracker is absent. The second version is diffract then Tracker's Armored Mode. Arsenal *'Everest Claw' Attacks *'Everest Slash': Katie does an icy slash with the Everest Claw. }} }} Voice Actor (Paw Patrol) USA & Canada *Katherine Forrester (Season 1-present) UK *Abriella Bierer Trivia *She Plays Gokai Yellow in Super Sentai VS. Miniforce. Appearances Category:Sentai Blue Category:Sentai Additional Rangers Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Dream Sentai Strongest Battle